


Bitter

by Umbry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tempo sentire quel nome lo riempiva di una gioia ansiosa e gli faceva accelerare il battito del cuore. Ora, vorrebbe trovarsi da qualunque altra parte. Ma non può evitarlo. (Kuroko > Aomine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

È come disintossicarsi. Fa male, e non c’è alcun modo per sopprimere quel dolore. Tiene stretto in una mano il libro a cui si sforza di prestare attenzione, ma la sua mente è perennemente da un’altra parte. Sono settimane che continua a ripetersi la stessa scena patetica. È come un incubo ricorrente, e il fatto che sia reale la rende ancora più spaventosa. La gente si accalca sempre di più sul treno, mentre una voce meccanica annuncia il nome dell’ennesima fermata. Lo stomaco gli si ingarbuglia di colpo quando si rende conto che è _la_ fermata.  
Un tempo sentire quel nome lo riempiva di una gioia ansiosa e gli faceva accelerare il battito del cuore. Ora, vorrebbe trovarsi da qualunque altra parte. Ma non può evitarlo.  
Anche quando si trova in un angolo del treno, seduto e nascosto dalle altre persone, o quando fissa il libro facendo finta di esserne interessato, è sempre fin troppo cosciente della sua presenza. Riesce sempre a sentirlo, per quanto si sforzi di non farlo, è un istinto quasi naturale. Quando Aomine è là, tutto prende forma e colore intorno a lui. Ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa meravigliosa, il modo in cui riusciva a rendere tutto un po’ più speciale, ma ora è diverso. Ora si rende conto di essere l’unico a volgere lo sguardo, l’unico ancora penosamente dipendente da delle attenzioni che ormai non esistono più. E continua a darsi la colpa anche se sa che non è soltanto colpa sua, che è tutto dannatamente difficile e probabilmente anche se gli chiedesse scusa mille volte le cose non cambierebbero. Qualcosa si è incrinato e probabilmente niente tornerà mai più com’era, e fa male perché tutto ciò che vorrebbe è soltanto che lui si accorgesse di quanto quel distacco lo fa stare male, che gli dicesse che andrà tutto bene. E vorrebbe poter vedere lo stesso dolore in Aomine, solo perché così, almeno, potrebbe avere una qualche conferma di essere stato davvero importante per lui. Ora non ne è più tanto sicuro. Probaiblmente, l’Aomine che conosceva è scomparso e non lo rivedrà mai più. Ma finché continuerà a vedere quel guscio vuoto che gli somiglia così tanto, tutti i giorni, sentendosi irrimediabilmente invisibile ai suoi occhi, probabilmente non riuscirà mai ad accettare quel buco nel petto che sente e che si fa sempre più profondo. Ogni mattina in cui prendono il treno e non si parlano. Ogni allenamento, ogni partita in cui non gli passa più la palla. Ogni sera in cui non riesce a dormire se non dopo aver pianto fino allo stremo.  
Che senso ha essere arrivati dove sono ora insieme, se il finale deve essere così amaro?


End file.
